


デリヘル呼んだら瀬見が来た (2)

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 本文为无授权翻译，侵权即删原作：p2sbl原作者id=4692617原作地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=7586633





	デリヘル呼んだら瀬見が来た (2)

“我记得我叫的服务是不包括本垒的对吧？那濑见前辈，用嘴就行了。”  
不过如果真的要上本垒的话，我至少还是会先去浴室洗个澡的。  
我带着些许试探的态度问道，结果濑见前辈非常爽快地同意了。  
“如果你要上本垒也可以哦。”  
这个人果然已经习惯了。和男性做这样的事。  
真的假的，我暗暗心惊，但是想到被男性顾客蹂躏得乱七八糟的濑见前辈……总感觉应该是挺受欢迎的。  
因为长得很漂亮啊。情事中的表情应该也很色情吧。  
“算了，脱了衣服我估计会萎掉。”  
老实说，濑见前辈听我这么说了之后，表情看起来既没有受伤的样子，也没有很气愤，似乎很理解我。  
“那就尽快开始吧？”  
他完全没有碰我泡给他的咖啡，轻轻地把身体向我这边靠了过来。  
“呃至少让我先去洗个澡、”  
“我不介意哦。”  
说着濑见前辈伸出手，轻柔但带着一股邀请意味地摁在我的裤裆那里揉了揉。  
他蹲在我面前，微微抬起头，用热切的目光向上看着我。等、等等，濑见前辈看起来是这么色情的吗？  
我确实一直觉得他长得很俊俏，但是从来没有把这种美貌和色气联想到一起去过。  
“川西，我想快点开动了。”  
然后他脸贴着我的牛仔裤，轻轻地吻了一下。我不禁颤抖了一下……太逊了。我动摇到这种程度真是太逊了。  
濑见前辈看见我的反应扬起唇角轻笑了两声。连笑的时候都看起来这么色情。  
我本来想伸手解开皮带，濑见前辈却按住了我的手，慢条斯理地帮我解开了皮带。  
脱下牛仔裤的时候内裤上已经晕开了些许水痕，总感觉有点羞耻。  
那毕竟是在前辈面前啊。  
虽然他现在看起来很色情，但是我和濑见前辈本来就是一起住宿舍的关系，部活的时候也一起洗过澡，是坦诚相见了不知道多少回的前后辈关系。  
被前辈看到我这么容易兴奋的样子、  
“你硬了啊。”  
濑见前辈似乎很高兴，毫不犹豫地脱下我的内裤，像含着棒冰一样把我的阴茎含进嘴里。呜哇、哇，真的假的。  
他用舌头慢慢地、细致地舔舐着。……有点爽过头了。他时不时吮吸着刺激我，舔到浅筋膜的时候有时会上手按摩睾丸。不愧是同性。完全知道该怎么做才能取悦到对方。  
我忍不住喘了一声，濑见前辈听到之后抬起头看了我一眼。表情似乎很高兴。  
他的眼角微微染上了朱红色，看起来非常煽情。  
想推倒他。没有一点犹豫，这个念头占满了我的脑海。我对我会这么想一点也不感到惊讶。  
因为今天的濑见前辈看起来实在是太情色了。  
至今为止我和以前的女朋友性爱的时候都从未像今天这么兴奋过。  
虽然男人确实是被按摩阴茎就会勃起的生物，但是仅仅看着对方献身一般的姿态就这么兴奋什么的，以前从来没有过。  
“濑见前辈，果然还是让我上本垒吧。”  
“诶、”他眼眶里微微含泪，还含着东西就这么喘着回答我，这种刺激更加让人受不了。  
“我想做，让我做吧濑见前辈。”  
我这么说了之后濑见前辈问我，不是口交的话，你不是说脱了衣服会萎吗？  
他歪着头，用无辜的眼神看着我。  
如果你是故意提起来想让我萎掉的话，那现在完全是反效果了。我的脑子愈发混乱了。  
我没有回答他，直接把濑见前辈推倒在地板上。  
“呜哇、”濑见前辈惊呼一声，被我推得仰躺在地面上。  
躺在我身下的濑见前辈。因为我推得突然，他的刘海被气流吹到一边，露出了光洁的额头。说起来他扮演白雪公主的时候，好像也把额头露出来了。  
平时看不到的皮肤，现在却露了出来，感觉也很色情。我已经七荤八素了，濑见前辈不管做什么我都觉得很色情。我的大脑究竟怎么了。  
濑见前辈乖乖地躺在我身下，又露出了那样似乎是很愉快的笑容。  
“包里有润滑剂，让我取一下吧。”说着他伸手，从手提包侧面的口袋里摸出鸡蛋形状的润滑液。  
“虽然没有和男性做过，不过我理解得没错的话，应该是肛交吧？”  
“对。不过对你来说和之前跟女性做的方式区别不大吧。插进去可能会多花点工夫，所以就用润滑剂吧。”  
“你真的不用去洗个澡吗？”  
对我的疑问濑见前辈笑得很开心，我说了什么奇怪的话吗？清洗很重要吧。  
“没关系，我已经洗得很干净了，洗得很深。”  
不知道是不是故意的，他在深这个字上放了重音。太色气了。想快点插进去。  
嗯？我好像注意到了什么奇怪的事情。濑见前辈本来不是应该要到某个女性顾客那里去的吗？只是因为搞错了才到了我这里，后面的处理真的有必要吗——  
“川西，让你见识一下天国的滋味吧。”  
濑见前辈微微眯起眼睛，露齿一笑。嗯，那种疑问现在根本无所谓。我现在脑子里只有一个念头，想快点进入濑见前辈身体里。

房间里回荡着咕啾咕啾的润滑剂的声音。  
“请自己扩张给我看吧”，哪怕是这种相当变态的要求，濑见前辈也顺从地答应了。  
这是奉送赠品的一环吗？本来让我上本垒这种事，就已经是大惊喜了。  
前辈用匍匐在地上的姿势，将沾满了润滑液的手指伸进自己身体里扩张。这什么，超色情的光景啊。  
当然，我现在看得见不着丝缕的濑见前辈的全裸的姿态，但是完全没有萎的意思。  
不如说我脑子里还在想些下流的事，如果我现在伸手碰了他的下体会怎么样……什么的。  
“呜、啊……”  
仿佛是为了引诱我而故意为之，濑见前辈发出了低低的呻吟。  
别说是和男性做爱了，以往和前女友做爱的时候也从来没有尝试过肛交，所以不知道究竟要润滑到什么程度才好。  
我也不知道濑见前辈打算润滑到什么地步，只知道想快点共赴巫山，快点，再快点。  
“濑见前辈、”  
我一喊名字，他的身体就猛地一颤。  
那就同意的意思了吧。是期待接下来的事情的反应。  
“接下来的工作就交给我吧。”  
说着我把濑见前辈手里的润滑液夺过来，在手上倒了很多。  
往里探入进了两根手指，可能还是太紧了，濑见前辈的身体又颤抖了一下。  
“痛吗？抱歉。”  
对于我的道歉，濑见前辈只是摇了摇头。“只是手指太冷了，有点吓到了。”他的身体依然匍匐在地上，只是动了动脖子回头看着我。  
眼睛湿润得更厉害了，真的不痛吗。  
但是，眼睛被泪水湿润的濑见前辈在我眼里，散发出一种意想不到的色气。  
太兴奋了以至于我的词汇能力都下降了。色气、色情、性感，我的脑子里已经放不下除此之外的词汇了。  
手指试探着抽插了几次，润滑液和空气交缠着发出黏腻的声音，我忍着冲动慢慢摸索着濑见前辈的敏感点。  
虽然并没有和男性交往或者上床的经验，不过或许在扩张这方面和女性并没有太大的区别。濑见前辈背对着我，看不清楚他脸上的表情，不过我看到他的脖子有微微地发红，应该也沉浸在情欲之中了。  
探入的手指增加到三根的时候我突然想起来了。我好像没准备避孕套。  
这么说也不对，我准备了，但是没有拿出来。  
本来叫了健康服务的时候有设想过，如果来的女孩子真的同意让我上本垒的话，我不准备避孕套好像有点不礼貌，所以昨天去药店买了。  
问题在于昨天买的套子塞在床底下的收纳盒里了，拿出来得费不少工夫。  
我之前设想好的计划是，等上门服务的姑娘去淋浴间洗澡的时候，我再从床底下取出来。虽然现在来的是同性的前辈，并没有怀孕的风险，但是总觉得还是用一下套子比较好。  
为了去拿避孕套，我把手指抽了出来。濑见前辈回过头来眨了眨眼睛，仿佛一脸欲求不满的样子。  
色气。词汇能力是什么东西，色气就是色气。  
“不好意思，我拿一下避孕套。”  
我坦白地说，濑见前辈闻言眯起眼睛，似乎是邀请又似乎是在挑衅：“不用啊，那种东西。套子什么的不需要，直接进来就好了。”  
诶。真的吗。不不，虽然我是很高兴，但是这样对身体不好吧。  
说实话我现在真的是精虫上脑的状态，想马上插进去动起来，但是仅存的理性在脑海中疯狂叫嚣着：“直接进去怎么可以！绝对不行的吧！”  
“没关系的……太一，进来吧。”  
理性正在发出被切成几千片的嘎吱嘎吱的声音。这可是你说的，濑见前辈。  
而且还故意叫我的名字！不惜用上这种挑衅的手段也要引诱我是吧？我可不管了，一会儿万一前辈肚子疼什么的——  
“太一……”  
这回理智是真的一点都不剩了。还没有用手指完全扩张开，但是我忍不了了，握住他的腰往我这边拉过来狠狠地冲了进去。  
好窄。真的很狭窄，感觉被绞得差点就交代了。  
刚刚至少应该再加一根手指继续扩张一下的。  
濑见前辈大张着嘴拼命吸气，果然很痛吧。  
“濑见前辈、”  
“没、没关系。你动吧……慢一点……”  
我真的太逊了。就算濑见前辈再怎么有经验，我也不应该如此彻底地被牵着鼻子走。  
话虽然这么说了，但是里面实在是紧得厉害，我想动也动不了。  
我摸索着把润滑剂拿过来，淋了一点在手指上，滑进去了一个指节想再扩张一下。  
“……呜！手指、手指不行！……”  
哦，感觉第一次看到濑见前辈显出有些狼狈的姿态。  
不过我本意不是要虐待他，也不是想让他狼狈，单纯因为太紧太狭窄的关系而已。  
“请稍微忍耐一下……好吗。”  
手指微微按压着内壁撑开，这样按摩了一会儿之后，那种绞得我几乎发疼的感觉松缓了一点。  
“前辈你身体里很热啊。”听到我这么说了之后，濑见前辈轻轻地用气声说：“你也很烫啊。还很硬。”不知为什么，他用像AV里面的台词一样的话对我煽风点火。  
“请不要这样煽动我了，万一不小心射了怎么办。”  
本来不想说的，可是我控制不住自己说出了这样难为情的话。这样猴急的、手足无措的性爱，我有多久没有体验过了。  
上一次大概还是摆脱童贞的时候。那个时候好像还是高中生，天啊甚至让我想起初次体验时候的事情了，羞耻得想死。  
埋在前辈身体里的性器突然被故意绞紧了，我不禁闷哼出声。  
“川西，还能想事情，看来很游刃有余嘛。”  
濑见前辈沉浸在情欲中的盈盈的眼神投了过来。  
我只觉得浑身的血液直往下半身涌。“变大了……”前辈的声音听起来似乎很愉悦。  
这个、魔性的前辈。想让他喘得说不出话来。想把他干得乱七八糟的。  
可能是又加了润滑剂的缘故，进出变得容易了不少，我便一心一意地动腰抽插起来。  
“呜、嗯！嗯啊、啊……怎么突然……”  
大概是没做好心理准备，濑见前辈原本游刃有余的声音变得急促。  
前列腺的位置不太容易找，不过插得深一点应该也会很刺激吧。  
“……啊、啊啊啊……不、别、那里……好舒服……”  
所以到底是从哪里的AV里学来的台词，虽然能让你这么爽我也挺高兴的。  
但是总觉得前辈在情事中依然很从容，你到底和男人做过几次啊。  
最后还是不知道濑见前辈的敏感点在哪里，从始至终，感觉这场情事里我一直在被牵着鼻子走。尽管如此，前辈在我面前被我前后夹击着高潮的样子过于煽情了，能见到我也算满足了。

我本来以为做一次肯定就结束了，没想到濑见前辈缓了一会儿之后让我躺下，起身跨坐在我身上。然后他说，要用骑乘位告诉我他前列腺的位置在哪里，等我找到以后再用正常姿势继续。  
濑见前辈怎么还是一副欲求不满的样子，虽然我这么想了，但是连我也没有因为射过一次就疲软下来，反而被濑见前辈摸了侧腹之后下面又很精神地站了起来。我俩根本是一丘之貉吧。  
前辈扶着我的阴茎慢慢坐了下去，仿佛在吸吮一般地上下摆动着腰。这种摆动腰的方式，以前和女朋友完全没有过。  
即使这样……不妙啊。这样的动作太过了。本来以为都做到第二回合了我多少能找回一点余裕，但是完全不行。  
在这种场合下一下就射了的话也太逊了，我只好闭上眼睛忍着。忍着的时候就会开始数素数，或者想象天童前辈的脸。  
但是我以前和贤二郎讨论这种事情的时候，贤二郎说：“万一你在想象的时候不小心射了的话，那岂不是变成好像想着天童前辈射了一样吗？”我觉得他说得也很有道理，所以到底要不要用这个方法来忍耐，一直以来我也很犹豫。能想这种蠢事我应该就不会这么快射了吧。  
“这里……这里就是、我的、敏感点。……记住了吗？”  
明明气息已经紊乱地话都没法好好说了，前辈却还是故意摆动着腰，让我顶在敏感点上。  
“又、变大了……”  
他似乎笑得很开心的样子，喘了一口气。我今天才知道……原来可爱和性感是可以兼得的。  
“要接吻吗？”  
前辈略带犹豫地问道。  
好像在问“附加服务需要勾选吗”一样的问法。  
不、那个的话……在这种情况下接吻什么的。感觉会情不自禁地走心，有点困扰。  
“也对，毕竟你是叫了健康服务我才来的嘛。”  
濑见前辈好像听到了什么有趣的事情一样笑了。

“啊……啊、呜嗯、嗯、别一直……一直顶那里……”  
对着濑见前辈告诉我的敏感点故意顶着摩擦了好几次之后，他一直游刃有余的声音微微走调了，喘得说不出话来。  
“你的身体可不是这么说的”，不知道为什么我的脑海里浮现出好像工口漫画里面色情大叔一样的台词，忍不住笑出了声。  
濑见前辈用他那双含着眼泪的眼睛很惊讶地看着我。  
明明应该是很情色的，但是看起来好像小了几岁一样。……想亲吻他。  
我刚才为什么要拒绝他啊。想抱紧眼前这个人，想和他接吻。  
我动作幅度很大地、整根都埋进去地抽插着。  
“啊、啊啊啊……！”  
他一直都带着些余裕的声音终于完全变了，紧紧地、用力地抱住了我。  
“啊、不行、别……”他好像这么说了。然后，他浑身上下仿佛痉挛一般颤抖了起来。这也就是说……  
与此同时，肠壁也配合着一般痉挛着绞住了我。  
完了，真的完了。  
素数和天童前辈的脸什么的都没有意义了。  
我的脑子里好像放了一连串烟花一样，意识到的时候，我已经射在濑见前辈体内了。

之后在濑见前辈的煽动下又做了一次。感觉第三次做完都快要接近早上了。  
身体和床单都黏糊糊的，明天洗衣服肯定很麻烦。我一边想着，一边觉得疲劳汹涌而来，朦胧的意识很快交给了睡意，闭上了眼睛。  
“川西，谢谢你。”  
耳边仿佛听到了这样的话。


End file.
